


"Would you like to go stargazing with me?"

by Hermans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also really nice and supportive, Cute, Fluff, Fluff with a pinch of awkward, M/M, Origamist!Suga, Starchild and volleymom, Sugayama is life, There is not enough Sugayama, Truth is just that he can't communicate, Tsukishima might come off as disrespectful to his senpai, Tsukki and Yams keep being friends, Tsukki is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermans/pseuds/Hermans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story where Yamaguchi and Sugawara have a crush on eachother.<br/>Tsukishima knows this, and wants them to be happy together.</p><p>Rated F for Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would you like to go stargazing with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fanfic!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing this.  
> My girlfriend brought me into the Haikyuu fandom, and now I'm stuck in rarepair hell.  
> I don't think there is enough Sugayama out there, so this is my first (And hopefully not the last)  
> contribution to this amazing pair.

It was a chilly sunday morning in June. Yamaguchi woke up in Tsukishima's bedroom.  
"Tsukki, are you awaaake?" He whispered.

A short silence followed. He tried again

"Tsukkiiiii?"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry Tsukki! Good morning!" The smaller boy smiled broadly. Not that it was visible in the dark, but it was the thought that counted.  
Tsukishima just groaned, and turned around. Yamaguchi didn't mind. It was always like this. Tsukishima and him always had a  
sleepover once a month in the weekend. But Tsukishima had been acting weird yesterday. Yamaguchi couldn't pinpoint it exactly,  
but it seemed his friend was smirking a lot more at him. Like he knew something. But whenever he asked him, there was no real response.

He quickly shook it off, and went downstairs for breakfast. Tsukishima came down half an hour later. The two made eye contact for a second,  
when Yamaguchi saw that his best friend making the same smirk as yesterday evening.

"Tsukki, why are you smiling like that?"

"Am not."

"You are!"

"Maybe."

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima couldn't help but laugh a little. "You'll know soon enough." Yamaguchi blinked a couple of times. "W-wait. What?"  
"Just think about what happened just before last practice."  
'Just before practice.' Tsukki definitely said that. Yamaguchi remembed what happened. He bumped into Sugawara by accident.  
He apologised with quite a red face, but he saw that Sugawara's face was red as well. "S-sorry, Yamaguchi-kun!"  
He said as he stifly paced away.

Yamaguchi thought about it for a while. It had been 2, maybe 3 weeks since he discovered his feelings for his senpai. It happened when he saw  
Sugawara break up a little fight between Tsukishima and Tanaka. He saw that Tanaka's shouting and Tsukishima's sneering made Yamaguchi  
quite uncomfortable, so he stepped in. It was no big deal for him, but the young pinch server was eternally grateful. This was the moment that  
made him realise his crush. But he was certain of himself. The setter would not feel the same. Just thinking of it made him want to curl up  
in a blanket and dissappear.

It had been a month since Sugawara realised he'd fallen head over heels in love with Karasuno's pinch server, Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
The more he though about it, the more he realised these feelings were here for a longer time, only more subtle. 'If there was only a  
way I could get closer to him.' he thought. Maybe Tsukishima well tell me. 

*

Sugawara was laying in his bed on this chilly sunday morning in June. The fact he had been tossing and turning all night was clearly  
visible on his face. 'I'm overthinking things. I simply asked Tsukishima how to get to know Yamaguchi better. He won't think anything of it.  
But then again, Why did he tell him the name of Yamaguchi's favourite restaurant? Could it be that Yamaguchi goes there a lot? Maybe I  
should take him out there? No, that would be weird. Maybe go there and see if he is there too? No, that would be weird as well. Ugh, I really am overthinking it.'  
He sighed deeply. He stood up, and walked to his bureau. 

He took a big, square sheet of almost seethough paper, and began folding the corners to each other in different angles.  
"Origami is easier than people are, sometimes.' he thought. 'It either works in Origami, or it doesn't."

His hands slid over the smooth paper. Every fold, every surface, he knew them well. Everytime he felt nervous or anxious, he folded one of his  
favourite pieces. It was his way of calming down. His breathing calmed. In the span of 20 minutes, Sugawara folded an origami cat. He stood up,  
and placed it on a small shelf next to his door.

*

"Hey, Yamaguchi, Do you still want to go to my uncle's restaurant?" Tsukishima looked at his friend with a serious expression.  
Yamaguchi's face lit up, and he smiled. "Yeah, If that's okay." Tsukishima nodded and smiled a little. 'Whoa, he's really smiling.' Yamaguchi thought.  
"Hey, Do you mind if I invite Sugawara-san?"

Yamaguchi eyes widened. "Wait, what? Tsukki!"

"What? I needed to ask him how to deal with the pressure Hinata puts on me. It's seriously pissing me off." The blonde sighed.

"Oh, okay... Sorry Tsukki." He lowered his head as he apologised. 

Tsukishima called Sugawara on his cellphone. Yamaguchi listened carefully.  
'Yo Sugawara. Do you have anything to do this evening?  
-...  
"Good. Remember what we talked about the other day?"  
-...  
"Yes. Would you like to talk about it in that restaurant I mentioned earlier?"  
-...  
"Hm? Yes he will." Tsukishime had a small grin on his face.  
-... ..  
"Good. Seven o' clock. See ya!"  
He didn't wait for the response.

'We're gonna have dinner with Sugawara-san.' Yamaguchi thought. The thought of him made him nervous, but happy as well.  
He spent his afternoon going from the living room to the bathroom, to check if he looked presentable at least for this evening.  
He did not like his face, or his body, but he did want to look as good as possible.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Tsukishima's voice cut right through the other boy's daydream. "Y-yeah." His legs were shaking a little, and he felt quite nauseous.  
'I can do this.' He thought.

"That reminds me. I need to pick up some eggs from the store. I don't want mom to yell at me. Could you go ahead, and tell Sugawara-san  
I'll be later?"

A lie reflex. A common psychological phenomenon which Yamaguchi knew all too well. When put on the spot, or when surprised, the body  
quickly reacts to prevent social pressure. Before he had time to think about how strange it was that his best friend suddenly cared about his  
mom being angry; before he had the chance to remember that Tsukishima's mother had just left to go the store, he already had said yes.

And so, 1 hour later, he sat with Sugawara in his favourite restaurant. Both nervous, both attempting to start a conversation, both of them  
realising that there was no subject they could talk about.

After 6 painfully awkward minutes, their phones vibrated. They both got a message from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi read the message his best friend sent him.

'I don't feel too well, so I'm gonna have to skip this one.'

'But you're the one who always pays!' Yamaguchi thought. 'Don't leave me hanging here! I'm too nervous to deal with this alone!'

A second message appreared.  
'I already paid for you two. All You Can Eat and 2 drinks, as always. Go have fun.'

Yamaguchi's heart pounded. He looked up to his senpai, and saw he was slightly red. "Are you okay? He asked. Sugawara nodded.  
'Eh, yeah! Tsukishima just said he paid for us both. I don't even know how he did it."

Yamaguchi smiled. "Tsukki's uncle owns this restaurant, so he probably called and made sure he'd pay it later."

"He is actually quite nice, just paying our meal like that."

Yamaguchi nodded. "He always pays for the two of us, since it's cheaper for him."

The waiter arrived with their food.

It was after twenty minutes that Sugawara asked a strange question. "Yamaguchi-kun. Do Tsukishima and you... like eachother?"  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "No! Nonono not at all! Tsukki and I are good friends, but he likes someone else, and so do I."

Sugawara's expression changed into a relieved smile. "Ah, I see. Sorry for assuming." There was a short silence. "May I ask who the two of you like?"  
Yamaguchi felt his palm getting sweaty. His knees shook, and his face slowly went red. "T-Tsukishim-ma is in love w-with the captain f-from  
Nekoma." He swallowed. "A-as for me..." He felt like his heart was going to give out any second.

Sugawara smiled. It wasn't like his normal smile. It was a warm, soothing one. "Please." He said. "You don't need to tell me if you don't feel  
comfortable about it. It'll happen on its own if you're ready."

Yamaguchi nodded. "You're a really nice person, Sugawara-san."

The two of them smiled. They laughed, talked and joked about the rest of the dinner. Everytime when Yamaguchi laughed, Sugawara smiled.  
Everytime Sugawara told a story, Yamaguchi listened with a spark in his eyes.

"Yamaguchi-kun! Have you tried the meatballs here?"  
Yamaguchi shook his head. "They're really great! Here!"

Sugawara had put a piece of meatball in tomato sauce on his fork, guiding it to Yamaguchi's face. Without any hesitation, he opened his mouth,  
and ate it. "Whoa, They really are nice!

The both of them smiled.  
The both of them thought the same at that moment. "That really happened. That just... really happened."

They finished their meal, thanked the waiter, and went outside. It was dark already, but still quite warm. Yamaguchi was ready to say goodbye,  
but saw the setter fidget with his hands.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
Sugawara took a deep breath. "Yamaguchi-kun. Would you... like to go stargazing with me?"

He turned his head sideways a little. "Stargazing?"

"Yes... If you'd like... we could go to the nearby park and look at the stars together. It's a little hobby I have."  
Yamaguchi nearly jumped. "Yes! I'd like that. I love looking at the stars as well."  
The two of the went to the closest park. Sugawara lead his crush to a small, grassy hill. The two of them lied down together.

Sugawara talked about the different constellations. Yamaguchi saw a childish glimmer in the setter's eyes, everytime he pointed  
upward and started explaining. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, and listed to all the explanations, nodding and agreeing whenever necessary.

'Sugawara-kun? What would you do if I told you that you're the one I like?"

His eyes shot open, his heart raced. 'Did I just really say that? It was supposed to be a thought!" Yamaguchi almost started panicking,  
when he heard Sugawara reply with a soft voice. "I'd tell you that the feeling is mutual."

The young pinch server stared with widened eyes to his senpai.

"Really?"

"Really!" The setter smiled. "I'm so glad you like me, Yamaguchi-kun"

'I like you. I really like you, Sugawara-san."

"I like you too, Yamaguchi-kun" Sugawara replied. "May I lay closer to you?"

He nodded. Sugawara was laying next to him. Yamaguchi did his best to lay as close as he could to the lighthaired boy he liked so much.

"Sugawara-san?" Yamaguchi asked. "Are we dating?"

"Depends. I think we are. What do you think? Would you like it if we are dating?"

"Yes! Of course! Of course I wanna date you!"

"That's really nice. I really want to date you too." Sugawara answered. "Would you like it if i put my arm around you?"

Yamaguchi put his arms around Sugawara, and held him tight. Sugawara smiled, as he put his arms around his boyfriend.  
"You know, Yamaguchi-kun?" He looked up to his boyfriend's face. "What is it?"

"You told me a lot of people laughed at you because of them, but I really like your freckles. They remind me of the stars."

Yamaguchi could feel his face become red. "Thank you. That's really sweet." He replied. "I really like your beauty mark. I think it's pretty."

"I think you are beautiful, Yamaguchi."

"I think you're beautiful as well Sugawara-san."

"Please call me Suga, if you want."

Yamaguchi buried his face in Sugawara's neck. He felt Suga's slender fingers going through his hair. "I wil... Suga"

The two cuddled together, seen only by the stars they loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really had fun writing this.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a like or kudo!  
> If you didn't like it, please tell me why! I like constructive criticism, since it'll help me write better.
> 
> Thanks again! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
